


【柱斑】神秘怪屋

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [8]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️奇异设定AU存在血腥和惊悚可能跨越时光相遇





	1. 怪物

“这个世界除了人们共同认知的存在，还保留着它的独特性。有一群神秘的“特质体”，当然…也可以把他们称之为“特异”，和寻常人类的历史平行着。斑…叔祖父和你讲过的就是他们的故事。”

“叔祖父，他们都是真实的对吗！有可以在梦中预言的孩子、还有身体部分可以变成猿猴的，嗯…最最神奇的是那个可以操纵时间的先生！”

“哈哈…你记的真清楚，他们都是真实存在的，而我们的斑斑也是个很特殊的孩子。”

“哎？！我可以喷出火来吗？还是会飞起来？！”

“都不是…这些等你长大了就会明白了，现在你该睡觉了。”

斑每晚都会在叔祖父充满魔力的故事中入睡，那时的他对世界存在“特异”深信不疑。

——————

但事实上世界循环着无意义，每个角落每时每刻所发生的一切都被暴露在阳光下…这个世界根本就不存在秘密。

如今的斑已经不再是热爱床头故事的孩子了，即使感到不适也勉强自己融入真实的世界，也许只有偶尔的梦回才会记起童年时代听过的故事。他确信现在最重要的事是赶紧度过自己十八岁的生日，然后将泉奈的接到身边和自己一起生活。

 

宇智波田岛分出一部分注意给副驾驶上的儿子，两人间的气氛一如既往的凝滞。

“斑，今天你就满18岁了…你真的打算和你弟弟两个人一起生活？带着泉奈和我住在一起不好吗？”

“谢谢您的好意了，但是那位女士不会乐意的不是嘛？而且泉奈的身体也不好，我不希望他情绪波动太大，放心吧…我能照顾好我们两个人。”

田岛早就知道自己劝不动这个固执的孩子，毕竟决定组建新家庭的是自己，处理不好妻子和儿子间的关系也是自己的无能，对于斑刚刚成年就执意带着泉奈独立起来的决定，也实在是没有什么立场说教。

“那有什么困难一定要告诉我…我永远是你和泉奈的父亲。”

斑其实也不想拒绝父亲的好意，但父亲现在有了新的家庭。对于女主人藏在笑脸下的的敌意，自己可以无视却不能让泉奈受那个委屈。仔细想想泉奈因为身体原因而住在乡下未尝不是件好事，而且还能陪陪年事已高的叔祖父。叔祖父…

铃声打乱了斑的思绪，田岛则直接点开了外接模式，熟悉的声线传到两人耳旁。

“田岛！我发现有人偷偷进了我的屋子，我的抽屉被锁住了，里面有我的【枪】，一定是他们来了！”

宇智波田岛揉了揉险些被震聋的耳朵，无奈地应对对面的老人。

“您先别激动…抽屉是我让人锁上的，您现在年龄大了，那玩意对您太危险了。”

“混蛋！你小子是想让你叔叔赤手空拳和那些家伙拼命吗？混小子！”

“您的老年痴呆真的越来越严重了…算了，我和斑在去您那边的路上，现在路况不太好，估计要天黑后才能到您那边了，叔叔您就先和泉奈一起把晚饭吃了吧。”

对面的声音突然变得更加急躁起来，还带着不可置信。

“田岛！你不要带着斑过来！我现在都不知道能不能把泉奈那孩子保护好，你带斑过来不是给我添麻烦吗！”

嘟嘟…

宇智波田岛很熟练地无视了叔叔的疯言疯语。自己这位叔叔早先年就神神秘秘，一个人在外漂泊了好些年，没娶个妻子自然也没有孩子给他养老送终。所幸自己家和叔叔亲近，斑和泉奈也和他感情深厚，于是一同在祖宅居住了多年。后来也是因为自己的事业才不得不搬到工作的地方，斑还因为学业在自己身边待了几年，泉奈却一直留在了祖宅。

父子两人都有自己的考量，一路上安静极了，窗外的天色似乎也更加阴沉起来。

——————

宇智波斑已经习惯父亲不分场合的离场，不必猜也知道肯定是电话对面的夫人又有“新状况”需要她的丈夫了，所以刚一到宇智波祖宅的地界，斑便体贴地下了车并让父亲返程。

（这边天色暗得太早了吧…）

这里是宇智波一族定居多年的地方，由于很多因素，居住在此的族人逐年变少大多都离开了这个闭塞的地方，而现居的族人又多半是恋家的老人，白事诸多，这儿也就更少有人踏足了…

斑随着街灯微弱的光芒，沿着记忆里的路走向祖宅。这个时间路上就看不到一个人影，斑突然有些不安，不觉的加快了自己的步伐。

惨叫声伴随着难以辨明的嘶吼传入了归家人的耳中。斑熟悉这个声音，他立刻明白是叔祖父出了什么事！他立刻离开了正路，穿过茂密而纠缠的树丛向声音传来的方向跑去。

（快点！再快一点！！）

眼前的一切却荒诞如噩梦，面前的宇智波火核仆倒在满是枯叶的土壤上似乎已经失去了生息。

“叔祖父！你快醒醒！！”

斑强忍着恐惧将老人翻过身来，还是忍不住发出了惊呼…因为老人的双眼已经不翼而飞，留下的只是血淋淋的空洞，连胸口都只剩下微弱的起伏。

“斑…斑…是他们…是“哈罗”夺走了我的眼睛，你快点回去找泉奈，不止一个…他们不会放过那个孩子，还有…保护好你的眼睛…去找柱间先生…”

斑向祖宅方向拼尽全力奔跑，他甚至没有时间找来其他人帮他移动死去的叔祖父，他要去找弟弟。（泉奈！你千万不要有事！）

 

“宇智波先生、宇智波太太，我对你们家发生的不幸感到非常遗憾，但我们的确找不到凶手的痕迹…很抱歉，你叔叔和泉奈那孩子的事我们只能判断是野兽…”

斑心中充满了痛苦和自责，因为他还是没能保护好泉奈。当找到弟弟时，泉奈的双眼与叔祖父一般都被“哈罗”夺走了，唯一庆幸的是泉奈因为发现及时保住了性命。现在叔祖父和泉奈的遇害简简单单就被判定为“野兽”意外，实在是太可笑了！斑决定用自己的方式来寻找真相。

——————

仅凭着孩童时期听过的故事就打破对以往世界的认知是艰难的…但斑总觉得心底有个声音在告诉他，这一切都是真实存在的，不论是“哈罗”还是他们。

所以，在他不顾父亲的劝阻将族屋里叔祖父的遗物一件件翻阅后，终于到了线索。

厚厚的笔记中记录着晦涩难懂的线路，这是宇智波火核多年游历后的记录，除此之外笔记中夹藏的照片也让他燃起了希望。这些照片虽然是他从未见过的，但他却是听着他们的故事长大的…虽然看不清照片上的面容，但斑确定他们就是叔祖父所说的“特异”。

斑看着照片上面容模糊的黑长直男人，决心一定要找到他，弄清事情的原委。

（柱间…柱间…是有些耳熟的名字，但我确实没听叔祖父提起过，要我去找他寻求帮助…他到底是什么人？而且照片背面写的日期是1948年7月，那这是70年前的照片啊，这些人还能活到现在嘛…）

无论如何斑都决定独自出发，一如当年的火核。

他一面应付父亲和“母亲”去见了心理医生绝先生，一面计划好了自己的路线。

 

独自踏上陌生的地界并没有为斑带来什么恐惧，相反他感受到了莫名的激动。但这座远离现代气息的小岛可不是什么幸福的桃源乡，据说在很多年前这里曾经因为海啸毁于一旦，如今重建后的岛屿也似乎总带着莫名腐朽的气息。

斑按照笔记上的提示，想先找到他们居住的地方，却在岛上存在了将近百年的酒馆得到了让他大受打击的消息。因为“木叶”这个孤儿院虽然知道的人不多了，也总算是有些幸存的老人记得。

据他们所说，“木叶”早就在70年前的海啸中消失了，谁也不知道里面的人是生是死…

这对于斑来说这几乎可以宣告寻找他们的目的是不可能实现的…毕竟他没办法找到在70年前就已经丧生的人。

怀着深深的失望，斑还是打算去木叶的遗址探查一番，总归不能白来一趟。

 

斑觉得曾经的“木叶”一定是个很美好的地方，他能从这个孤儿院的遗址中依稀看出昔日的模样。孩子们能够幸福的生活的地方啊…在70年前那个外界还充满战争的时代，“木叶”保护了孩子。

斑又看了一会便打算原路返回旅店，但他却发现自己的找不到来时的道路了。

经历过奇异事件的斑，还是比曾经要稳重冷静得多，他自己观察周围的环境，试图找到熟悉的标志。 

“斑…斑…斑，你能听到我的声音的吗？来这里，来我这里…”

斑听到了一阵低沉又温柔的呼唤…不知为何，听到呼唤，即使心里明白随意前去是危险的，他还是循着声音走向了某个方向。穿过眼前漆黑难辨的洞口，他的神经越来越紧绷，但是那呼唤还是不断的传来，斑想要找到它的尽头。

落空感，坠落感随之而来，斑也没有想象中的害怕…

他总觉得并非是厄运在等待他。

——————

“醒醒！快醒醒！你听得到我的声音的吗？”

等到意识逐渐恢复，斑感觉身边聚集了不少人。

他艰难的睁开眼，眼前的一切却让他大吃一惊。

“你…你是镜？还有，那边的是日斩和小春？！”

斑几乎不能相信自己的眼睛，虽然照片是模糊不清的，他的心却在告诉他眼前的几个人就是他要寻找的“特异”。

“不可能！！已经过了70年了…你们即使还活着，也不可能一点变化都没有。”

眼前的镜勾起神秘的笑容，他亲切地将斑从地上扶起来。

“斑，我知道你现在有很多疑惑，但这里不是说明具体情况的地方。你现在只要知道我们就是你要找的人就可以啦～而且啊，柱间大人已经等你很久很久了。”

“柱间…”

再次听到这个名字的宇智波斑一阵失神…

TBC


	2. 木叶

“斑，快和我们走吧！”

即使对镜感到莫名的亲切，斑还是不打算盲目相信这些陌生人，更何况他们是否是自己要寻找的的人还无定论。

“我…暂时还不能完全相信你们，我需要亲自去了解一些状况。只要知道你们还在这座岛上，必要时我会和你去见那个人的。”

说完斑便丢下了镜他们，挑了一个方向离去。

 

“哈哈！小镜啊，真是难得遇到连你都劝不动的家伙，这小子果然是个地道的宇智波，这么谨慎。而且真是让人怀念啊…这种别扭的性格。”

一旁安静了许久的小春看到同伴们对斑独自离开毫不在意，十分善意地提醒了他们。

“打扰你们一下，就这样让那个孩子离开没关系吗？出门前你两可是信誓旦旦的向柱间大人保证过一定会带他到“木叶”对吧…”

“小春…你别这么较真嘛，毕竟充满意外事件的日子太难得了，放心吧…一切都在掌握之中！”

 

斑现在感到非常疲倦，才一个下午的时间自己就接收了一系列的消息轰炸…不仅听到了不科学的呼唤，还见到了早该消失在过去的人。 

然而这些都比不上他发现脚下的岛屿和记忆中差别巨大。斑确定自己并没有走得太远，但眼前的景像却让他不太确信…这还是那座岛吗？

眼前的一切，包括街道、房屋和所见的人们都与印象中大不一样。直觉告诉他，自己还在那座岛上，甚至耳旁隐约还能听到海浪的轻拍声。但房屋却突然古旧了至少半个世纪，而且这些人的穿着也太过时了…… 

（这是怎么回事？！）

所幸斑还能想起那个号称在岛上存在了百年之久的酒馆，他觉得那里一定是个打听的好地方。

上午才去过的酒馆还是记忆里的样子，里面的老板包括顾客却都变了样…

（这些人白天就喝成这样吗…）

“老板，打扰你一下，请问你知道“木叶”孤儿院在哪里吗？”

斑还没来得及向老板具体询问一番，便被吧台旁的酒客打断话。

“木叶？你打听那群怪胎做什么？还是说你和那群家伙是一路货色！”

注意到酒客提起“木叶”是隐隐的排斥和厌恶，斑开始觉得向他们打听“木叶”是个错误的选择，现在唯一可以确定的，是“木叶”的存在。

“喂！小鬼！你还没有回答我的话，你认识那群怪胎吗？看你穿得古里古怪八成和他们是一路人，今天我就要好好教训你！怪胎！”

面前的醉鬼明显是想发发酒疯，斑开始冷静思考如果避免和他纠缠。

咔嚓——

酒馆玻璃的碎裂吸引了众人的注意，一个身影轻盈地跳上了吧台，是日斩！

（他是从哪里冒出来的？！）

就在日斩一脚踢飞了出言不逊的醉鬼时，斑感觉到有人来到了他的身侧，一把抓住了他的手。

“现在可以和我们走了吗？” 是镜。

 

“把他丢在酒馆那没关系嘛…那群人看起来对你们很不友善。”

坐在古老的交通工具上，斑还是忍不住想提一提被扔下的人。

“你真是个好孩子…不必担心，日斩对“今天”再熟悉不过了，没有人能抓到他。现在你什么都不要多想，到“木叶”会有人向你解释这一切的。”

 

斑的吃惊已经在这个下午用得差不多了，面对废墟不再是废墟自然也没有好在意的了。

但下车后，他还是被这座风格怪异的西式建筑吸引了全部注意力。

“欢迎来到木叶之家！”

还没有等斑轻轻扣响木叶的大门，门便自内打开了。

这是斑至今为止第一次感受到时光如此神秘…

当眼前身着袴装的长发男人真正出现在宇智波斑眼前时，他觉得那股不知从何而来的熟悉感变得愈加强烈了。

“时间不早也不晚啊，你终于来了。”

“你…就是柱间？我们以前有见过面吗？”

“哈哈哈，宇智波的孩子是在向柱间大人搭讪吗？嘿嘿，还真有眼光！我们家的柱间大人他？！”

镜拍上脑门的巴掌阻止了日斩的胡言乱语。

“小猴子，你又拿柱间大人打趣啊…小心我告诉老师哦～”

“别！！千万别！我会被关禁闭的！！”

柱间示意孩子们先去做自己的事，他打算和斑单独待一会儿。

“我们真的没有见过面吗？先说清楚我可没和你搭讪！”

“没有，这是我们第一次见面。”

“那你又要怎么解释你们对我这么熟悉！”

斑看着眼前沉默不语的男人，心里燃起了一把暗火。

“这些有机会再说吧…我先带你看看木叶好吗？”

对着这双温和的杏眼，斑莫名说不出拒绝的话。

 

柱间先是带着斑围着建筑的外围绕了一圈，斑这才发现“木叶”的背面还有很大一片种植地。

“柱间大人！咦？这孩子就是斑吧。”

宇智波斑看到面前扎着马尾的高挑女子一边打着招呼一只手就从地里拽出了巨大无比的蔬菜，直观面对了这群人不是正常人的事实…

“没有吓到你吧斑？我们基本上是自给自足…嗯，为了偷懒我偶尔会让菜长成这样。刚才和我们打招呼的是桃华，她和你叔祖父可是老相识呀…”

“……你还要向我介绍谁？没有了就好好解释这到底是什么情况吧！”

柱间悄悄挑起唇角，只觉得眼前明明惊奇得不得了还要假装镇静的斑可爱极了。

他无视微微的挣扎坚定地牵起了年轻人的手，为他展现更多的“木叶”。

柱间并没有着急领着斑去见更多人，而是牵着他去到了一条小川边。

坐在岸边，望着这条流淌不歇的川流，斑觉得近日内因为一切厄运而浮躁不安的心都平静了很多。

“柱间…谢谢你，我觉得好多了。现在你能告诉我你们事了吗？”

柱间坐在斑的身侧望着他默默出神，他叹了口气还是打算回答这个固执的孩子。

“斑，如果你把听过的故事视作真实，那么你一定对“特异”有不少了解。我们和普通人类生活在同一片土地上，同时也彼此分隔，而“特异”无法融入普通人的生活。”

“但是我并不觉得镜和日斩他们有什么不同！好吧…那位桃华小姐的确有些夸张，但是都是可以……”

“你是明白的吧…剥离自己的特性，去逼迫自己融入世界是怎样的感受，更何况我们避世还有其他理由。斑…火核的事我感到很抱歉。”

宇智波斑一把拽住了面前男人的衣领，眼中开始积蓄警惕。

“你会来到木叶就代表他遇到它们了吧…斑，你先冷静下来，火核既然将你托付给我，我一定会保护好你的眼睛。”

“眼睛…眼睛！为什么总是提到眼睛，叔祖父也是，我弟弟也是，他们都被怪物夺走了眼睛！如今你们又说要保护我的眼睛，这双眼睛到底有什么特别的！”

柱间没有回答这个问题，只是伸出手轻轻地触碰着眼前这双珍贵又美丽的眼睛。

 

回到大厅斑见到了他比较熟悉的镜和日斩，桃华也坐在沙发上朝他微笑着。

在路上柱间已经告诉过他“木叶”除了他与他弟弟，就只有六个少年人和负责照顾他们生活的桃华在了。

面对向他热情介绍同伴的镜，一向没有什么朋友的斑还是感到有些不自在。但看到柱间鼓励的眼神，他还是耐心回答了镜的问题。

“镜…你为什么对我这么热情？”

“哎？！我没告诉你吗？我和斑有着相近的血脉哦！”这下就轮到斑大吃一惊了。

“的确是这样，镜也姓宇智波，要是仔细算起来他的应该在火核的祖父这一辈，和斑你姑且还算是直系亲缘。”

斑看着眼前外表几乎和他一般的宇智波镜，再次感叹了“特异”的神奇之处。

他已经知道自己现在正处于柱间他们的时间，也就是至今70年前的“木叶”，虽然具体是如何斑还不太清楚，但是他已经明白柱间他们的确游离在时间之外…

“斑！今后我会好好照顾你的，你喜欢什么风格的房间？还有还有，你喜欢吃什么？平时有什么爱好呢？”

此时的宇智波斑才反应过来眼前的人们是希望他留在这里和他们生活在一起。

（我不能……）

“我不能留下来，我弟弟还在家中等我。这次来找你们我只是想确定是非自然因素夺走了泉奈他们的眼睛…我不会和你们一样躲在这里。”

这些话斑刚刚说完就感到了后悔，他并不想伤害柱间他们。

“宇智波斑吗？我倒是一开始就不赞同让他进入“时光圈”，大哥我早和你说过要封闭好入口。”

冷静的声线从楼梯上传来，斑发现是一个穿着和柱间相近但是大热天还带着毛领子的白发男人在说话。

“扉间，你不要这么说话！是我引导斑过来的，你不要忘记我们开辟“时光圈”的初衷。”

“我知道了…”

（这个一脸性冷淡的家伙就是柱间的弟弟？）

“斑，你真的不愿意留在这里吗？”

斑对上这双带着恳求的杏眼，觉得自己总是无法克制的心软…但想到还昏迷不醒的泉奈，斑只能无视心底的声音。

“对，我要回到泉奈身边，柱间…谢谢你们的好意，我会保护好自己的。”

柱间只能紧紧握住斑的手，他知道自己还是无法和这个人生活在一起。

“我知道了，我会让镜送你到“时光圈”的出口的，从那里你就能回到你的时间。你带上扉间研究的“替代”，它会帮助你的弟弟重新视物。还有…如果你再次遇到它们，带上泉奈回到这里好吗？我一定会保护好你们！”

“柱间…”

轰隆轰隆——

异常轰鸣的浪声传到了斑的耳中，他下意识向柱间投去疑惑的眼神。 

“呀，差点我都忘记到这个时间了。斑，你不必担心，是海啸来了而已，看来你还需要等一会儿才能离开“时光圈”啦。”

（海啸？？！！）

 

TBC


	3. 海啸

听到柱间的宽慰，斑一时还以为是自己听错了话，但他很快就记起了自己刚上岛时打听到的消息。这座岛屿曾经历过毁灭性的灾难，如果没有记错，“木叶”的踪迹就是在那时消失的……

“柱间！我在我的时间听说“木叶”就是因为这场海啸消失的，你们快点和我一起离开这里！”

柱间只是轻轻揉了揉斑翘起的炸毛全作安慰。

“斑，别担心，这也算是我们的日常吧。既然机会难得就和我们一起度过“今天”吧。”

 

牵着斑的手，柱间带着他走到了庭院。此时斑才发现镜他们不知在什么时候早早聚集在了这里。

“这里可没有好视野啊…”

“喂！你干嘛？！”

不顾斑的推拒，柱间一把将少年拦腰抱起…伴随着微微的失重感，再睁开眼时，斑发现自己和柱间已经来登上了“木叶”的屋顶。

“柱间…你是想向我展示什么吗？”

此时斑已经没有了即将面临海啸的恐惧，他明白柱间是想借此将他们一直存在的秘密展现在自己面前。

“姆？！斑还真是敏锐，我还期待着你能因为害怕躲进我的怀里呢。”

“天还没黑你在做什么梦啊…喂！你在消沉什么？！”

（又来了…这莫名其妙的熟悉感。）

“哈哈，虽然我对同样的风景已经有些厌倦了，但既然斑在我身边，那么“今天”也会稍稍有趣些了吧。看吧…用你的眼睛来见证我们的时间。”

屋檐下少年们的喧哗也渐渐停歇了下来，斑向下望去恰巧对上了抱着巨型唱片机的桃华。

“柱间大人！今天要听什么？求您了，别再点“等待”了，孩子们的耳朵都要听出茧子了。”

“哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。今天…就放“重逢”吧！”

悠扬婉转的乐声伴随着愈发轰鸣的海浪响起。

（我是疯了吗…竟然在听着音乐欣赏海难。）

斑用余光悄悄注视着身旁的男人，看到身旁男人温和沉着的笑容，斑也忍不住勾起了唇角。

如果现实是不存在秘密的…那么也许自己正身处梦境之中。

 

连天的巨浪从远处呼啸而来，吞噬着它所行经的一切。

“别害怕，我在这里…”

“我没有害怕！”

“好好，不怕不怕，但是你能别把我的脖子勒这么紧嘛，我快不能呼吸了呜…”

（怎么可能不怕啊？！柱间这个粗神经！）

斑的心率随着面前越来越接近的海浪飙升到难以数清的数值，连带着眼睛也微微刺痛起来…

直到现在他都无法想象在这样的自然灾难中这个男人会用什么办法去保护所有人，不管如何，斑此时能做的只有紧紧搂住这个人。

【时间只会不断前行…也并非永远成立啊。】

随着耳旁的喃喃自语，即将吞噬所有人的巨浪骤然停滞在了半空中，他明白是这个男人做了什么。

柱间的手心握着一块古旧的怀表，指针俱全却不走动，低下头的男人难得严肃了面容。

斑则觉得自从遇到了某个人，惊讶总是不够用的…随着柱间回转着怀表内的指针，眼前的时间仿佛从无形变为了可控之物。

乐声开始变调，汹涌的海浪以不及之势向后退去。天空中的云层开始涌动，连密布的阴霾也骤然散去，随后斗转星移便展现在了宇智波少年的眼前…时间随着男人的操控不断回流。

“呼…搞定了！让我瞧瞧…的确是9月2号。”

（柱间将时间回转到了前一日？！）

 

“这就是你们一直存在的原因吗…通过重复过着相同的一天？”

柱间凝视着眼前年轻而炙热的灵魂…

“这样不好吗？我们虽然重复着同一天，却可以做任何想做的事。如你所见再也没有什么能夺走孩子们了…”

斑不知道心底涌现的愤怒和不忿是为何，他唯一能捕捉的情绪便是失望…即使他明白通过这样的方式柱间确实可以让“木叶”里的孩子远离海啸…也远离它们，但他就是感到莫名不快！

他说不出什么斥责之言，特别是在捕捉到男人眼中深切的沉痛后。

（无所谓了…反正也不会再见到这个人了，何必去在意他们要选择怎样的生活。）

自己能和柱间一并存在的时间只有这一个下午，不舍也好不忿也罢全都没有意义。

\------------

车轴辘辘作响——

送斑离开的是镜和另一个蒙着右眼的阴沉少年。

即使“木叶”离出口有一段不短的路程，斑与镜还是陷入了少有的沉默之中。

“斑…我明白现在的你是无法认可我们存在的方式的，但我恳请你体谅柱间大人的难处。”

镜的话恰好击中了斑心中的郁结，他在倒转时间后就没有再和柱间说过一句话，连同道别也因这种尴尬而被省略…少年人的倔强不容他服软。

“为什么宁可以这种方式躲避它们也不去与它们战斗？！我知道你们…特别是柱间有着常人远不及的力量！你们明明这么强大，却选择逃跑？为什么不去夺回自己的时间？！”

斑还是向这个和他拥有相同姓氏的少年吐露了心声，无论如何他都无法接受柱间选择妥协。

“一个外来者你懂什么？！明明根本就不了解我们的处境，也不明白柱间先生是以怎样的心情开辟了“时光圈”！我不知道他为什么对你刮目相看，但你根本比不上宇智波火核，起码他一直在用“眼睛”守……”

突然发声的独眼年轻人终究是在同伴的示意停下了嘴里的申辩。

“团子！别再说了…事到如今没有必要再把责任强压在这孩子身上了，你明白吧…我们度过的每一天都是向命运夺来的。”

“我知道！宇智波斑…你就沉眠在安详的梦境里吧，你记住！我们不需要你的“眼睛”，永远也不！”

 

斑不记得自己最后有没有和镜道别，直到回到自己的时间他依然沉浸在少年“特异”所透露的信息之中……

（可恶！我还是不明白他们一再提到的“眼睛”是什么，我的眼睛到底有什么特别之处？！）

回到自己的时间反而不比和柱间他们待在一起轻松多少…习惯独来独往的年轻宇智波此刻感受到了孤雁离群般的寂寞。

直到旅店房间内最后一丝光线消失，年轻人依旧理不清自己纷乱的思绪…房间内的摆钟一刻不止的记录着时间，斑的脑海中却不断浮现生活在“重复”中的人们。

烦躁地翻身让他触碰到了一件冰冷的物事…是自己临行前收到的赠礼，斑记得柱间说过这是他弟弟研究出的“替代”？斑默默打开了小小的方盒……

 

一如不顾家人劝阻也要独自上路，此时的宇智波斑再次下定了决心！

（就这样不明不白的离开…我又有什么资格去指责柱间他们的逃避呢？！我要回到那里，问清楚一切！）

作为行动派，斑立刻将“特异”们的赠礼通过信件寄往了宇智波家，而自己则动身离开了旅店，他要再次去到柱间他们的时间！

“啊…这不是斑吗？你也来这座岛休假吗？”

斑也没想到这么巧，刚出旅店便迎面遇到了熟人绝先生。记不清什么时候起，他便开始担任宇智波斑家的家庭医生了，所以绝和斑也算是老熟人了。

“绝先生，您是来这里休假的吗？我现在还有急事去找朋友就不多招待您了。”

“没事没事…也请替我向你的朋友问好。”

【我们很快就会见面了…】

斑没能听清绝先生说了什么，他此时满心都是去往柱间身边。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！真无聊啊…”

“小猴子你要是闲的没事干就去帮扉间老师整理研究资料，别在这里打扰我看新闻。”

日斩不知道这都看了几万遍的重复新闻还能看出什么花花…就连自己都把每一句台词都背下来了。

（重复吗…）

“小镜…那孩子不愿意留下来说不定是正确的选择啊，这样的生活还是留给我我们这些旧时代的遗物吧哈哈。”

“日斩…”

哐哐哐——

“这是有人在敲门吗？！见鬼了！！这个时间怎么会有人来？！”

镜没有理会在一旁沉迷于惊恐游戏的日斩，作为一个活了将近两个世纪的“老头子”，实在是很久没有这种惊喜感了！

“快去开门！我们的客人又回来了。”

 

斑没有想过自己这么快就会回来这里，但他的心在告诉他这才是他真正想做的选择！

他这次总算是叩响了“木叶”的大门，但还没等大门打开，他便察觉到了一股带着强烈情绪的的视线。

双目交接…生活在不同时间却能相遇的话，那么一定是命中注定。

 

柱间也未曾奢求过斑还会回来这里，但事实上屋檐下对他面露笑容的确实是他等待了很久很久的人。

宇智波斑和侧靠在窗沿边的长发男人默默对视，就在他打算打破僵局率先和柱间搭话时，窗边的男人毫不犹豫地翻窗跃下，斑来不及制止便眼睁睁看到这个大活人化作了双翼振翅的翠绿游隼…

翠绿的小鸟围着建筑盘旋了一周，发出了欢快的鸣叫。

（算了……宇智波斑你不要大惊小怪！）

斑看到小鸟扑扇着翅膀向他迎面而来，不觉就闭上了眼。下一刻他便感觉自己被紧紧拥入了温暖的怀抱。

“谢谢…真的谢谢你…欢迎回来。”

“我只是还有话想问你…反正你也能让时间停下来！好吧…我回来了。”

柱间只是将收紧了拥抱着斑的双臂，他决定不再自以为是的隐瞒这个人。

“斑，你想再听一个故事吗？”

 

TBC


	4. 时光圈

“扉间老师！我…我之前只是随口说说啊！”

日斩看着在“时光圈”里一连如胶似漆了好些日子的两人，终于不得不承认宇智波少年真的“搭讪”成功了，现在日斩不得不直面老师的怒火。

扉间面色不愉但是也不至于拿孩子出气，他只是忍不住一再向小猴子确认…

（大哥真的老牛吃嫩草？！）

日斩的直觉告诉他，老师已经脱离了烈火状态，于是不自觉地又开始了满嘴跑火车。

“真的！我向您保证是我亲眼所见！柱间大人不仅白天和斑少年手牵着手满岛乱晃，那气氛啧啧～更实锤的我也侦查出了…晚上两个人都睡一间卧室了！”

“什么？！？！”

“啊啊啊啊，您先别激动，不是两个“人”睡在一起，柱间大人是用游隼的形态守在斑身边。呀！不得不说斑那个孩子还真挺心灵手巧的，我前两天侦查发现那孩子还在床头给柱间大人做了一只小窝，一看就招小鸟喜欢！”

扉间这下终于确定自家大哥是来真的了…日斩他们可能不知道，自己却再清楚不过了，“千手”只会用原型陪伴爱人。扉间只是想不通大哥怎么会突然就喜欢上年轻的宇智波，先不说两人的年龄差距，他们之前甚至没有见过面！

 

时间回到宇智波斑决定留在“时光圈”内的那日。柱间带着斑来到了堆积“特异”历史的地下室，他决定向斑好好说明他们的处境。

斑好奇地环顾了一周，这里的书籍量夸张到没有数十年是完全无法达到的。

坐到柱间的对面，他为能更加了解这个男人而隐隐兴奋……

“这是一个漫长悠久的故事，斑…你需要耐心听我说。“特异”拥有悠久的历史，却很少被人察觉是有原因的…你现在所处的“时光圈”就是最重要的一环。通过它，我们避开时代的动荡和战争，当外界行进到更和平更适合定居的时间后，作为“守护者”会解除时光圈让孩子们拥有流动的时间。”

“但是你们…镜他们的年龄看起来已经暂停时间很久了，难道你们一直没有找到合适的时间吗？还有你说的“守护者”是指什么？”

柱间觉得斑真的很敏锐…的确对得起宇智波的姓氏。

“我和你说的是“特异”们在久远的过去能够拥有的生活，自我出生时起，我们的族群就开始了躲藏的生活。至于“守护者”是我们的世界给予一些特殊“千手”的赞誉，这些“千手”可以在自己选定的时间地点内开启“时光圈”并自由的操控时间，因此千百年来都由他们肩负着守护孩子们的职责。”

斑明白一定是出现了什么变故才让他们必须躲藏…

直觉告诉他这一定和它们有关！

“斑…火核和泉奈遇到的生物—“哈罗”就是终止我们和平的祸首。它们原本也是族群中的一员，但有一天一群“特异”开始不满足于生活在“时光圈”内，他们想要占有更多时间却又对永生充满贪婪。于是…由一个能力手段佼佼者领导的集团“绝”诞生了。他们抓走了落单的“千手”将他装进了鸟笼，试图将“时间”抽离再灌注到自身。”

看到面前年轻人皱起的眉头，柱间知道他能猜到这些贪婪者的结局。

“ 被神明六道祝福的“千手”是族群的保护伞之一，它们用自己长久的生命去照顾一代又一代的孩子…对他们出手的“绝”遭受了诅咒。”

“所以你的全名是千手柱间吗？”

“……斑，你的重点有点不对啊。”

“哼！诅咒？那他们失败了吗！”

斑听到柱间深深地叹息…

“不…他们获得了永生，但也受到了诅咒。这些人发现自己变成了透明的怪物。

陷入了疯狂…只可惜这样的惩罚都没有让他们忏悔自己的贪婪，他们只是怨恨六道，嫉妒可以和普通人一样生活的同类，于是…酿造了更大的悲剧。

“绝”的首领在数年后发现了“解救”他们的灵药，吃下孩子们的眼睛就能使他们暂时恢复到有型状态，尝到了甜头的“绝”自此开始了狩猎行动，他们想要保持人形就必须吃更多更多…在长久的一段时间“特异”都面临着这些看不见的怪物的猎杀，其中“宇智波”的眼睛可以达到普通“特异”的数十倍效果，他们的族群被“绝”视作最佳补品。久而久之存活下来的孩子就被“守护者”严密的保护到了“时光圈”，即使失去成长的权利…至少能让他们活下来。”

少年宇智波默默抓住了这个男人的手，他对自己曾经说过的话感到非常后悔。

“斑…我知道你会介意我们躲藏在这里，但我想告诉你，它们并没有那么好对付…除了一些特殊“宇智波”的眼睛能看到它们的形态，对于我们而言，这些“哈罗”可以称之为看不见的杀手。即使我对付他们并不难…但不清楚它们的数量、动向，我也无法在战斗中兼顾孩子的安全…所以…”

斑只是握紧了男人的手，他探出身将前额和柱间相抵…

（柱间已经尽力了…）

“柱间！听你这么说你们是曾经和那些怪物交过手的，有什么办法可以杀死它们吗？”

“不错…一开始我是不赞同使用“时光圈”避让它们的，“宇智波”和“千手”是同样古老的姓氏，虽然现在能觉醒“眼睛”的宇智波越来越少，但我也的确有幸和他们并肩战斗过。”

“是叔祖父…叔祖父可以看见那些怪物对吗？这么说小镜也？！”

看到这双美丽的眼睛又燃起了火花，柱间觉得这个人无论何时都不曾改变过本质。

“镜虽然拥有“眼睛”但他的力量觉醒的并不完整。镜会因为使用瞳力而变得衰弱…直到火核找到了我，我们曾有很长一段时间一起猎杀过“哈罗”但那些家伙狡猾至极！没有“时光圈”保护的孩子还是被它们发现了，趁着拖住我和火核的机会，袭击了孩子们，如果不是我弟弟常年替我照看孩子后果不堪设想…”

“所以你才停下了狩猎对吗？”

“对…我无法忘记当时的场面，镜被夺走了“眼睛”，扉间也受了很重的伤…门炎那孩子为了保护同伴没能……”

斑能想象那些惨烈的景象…就像火核的惨死一般，这个男人有过同样的体会。

他只是微微撤开头，用双手托住了这个陷入自责的男人的两颊。

（这样子可真不像话…）

“喂柱间，你现在还要消沉下去吗？！现在你们不是拥有新的“眼睛”了吗…还是说你没有信心保护好我们？”

 

柱间用行动回答了斑，牢牢抱住了他。

 

从那时的坦诚开始，斑和柱间柱间似乎有什么变得不一样了。当然提出晚上睡觉也要守在斑身边时，柱间还是实打实的挨了年轻人一拳。

但最后这个人还是通过某种卑鄙手段达到了目的！

斑觉得应付可怜兮兮的人形柱间就已经很难办了…这家伙还会变成翠绿色的小鸟？！那双带着泪光的豆豆眼谁看谁投降。

然而第二天醒来，发现自己睡梦不安总是用手去拽柱间的羽毛，导致漂亮的鸟羽被拽下了不少。斑心疼坏了但他不说…只是默默计划好在又一个夜晚到来之前一定要做好一个鸟窝给柱间！

——————

斑在“时光圈”内度过的的第一个早晨可以说带给了所有人新的活力。按桃华的话来说就是“年轻就是力量”，这个热情的怪力千手起了个大早在菜园里收割了不少食材，想着好好招待新成员。

柱间就更不用说了…从早上开始他就一直保持小鸟的模样站在斑肩头，叽叽喳喳就没停下来过，连扉间的冷冻光线都没能减少小动物的热情，而宇智波斑也就这样回答了一早上的鸟语。

等到午餐过后，斑发现客厅里只剩下桃华、扉间几人，久违的安心带来了精神上的疲倦，斑就着柱间的肩膀昏昏欲睡。

 

突如其来的电话铃惊醒了斑，他刚直起身就看到桃华已经接通了电话。

从见到千手桃华开始，这个女人一直都是热情洋溢的，在这个小小的空间充当着类似母亲的身份，永远都冷静沉着。但…此时斑注意到了她带着苦涩的嘴角。

【电话通讯中】

“火核你还好吗…”

柱间制止了斑，让他先稍安勿躁。

“我们这边很好…有柱间大人、扉间大人照料，啊…孩子们也很好，镜时常说想念你。我…我也很想你，火核…你要多保重！”

千手桃华竭力保持声音的平稳，说着与过去每个早晨都无差别的话…即使她已经从斑那里听说了火核去世的消息，对她而言这个时间的宇智波火核还一个人闯荡在动乱的时间里，为了他们的安全游历在世界各地，标注每一个存在“哈罗”痕迹的地点。

她又陆陆续续和电话对面的人说了一些生活上的趣事，然后便呼唤斑过去接电话。

“你好…请问是宇智波火核吗？”

“我是，孩子…我怎么对你的声音不太熟？你是哪位？”

耳边传来的是并不耳熟的嗓音，但体内相同的血脉告诉斑这就是自己的亲人…

“我是斑，宇智波斑！”

“宇智波？！是宇智波的孩子吗？你现在和柱间他们在一起很安全，有新的“眼睛”在柱间一定能保护好你们！”

“我会的…火核，你也多保重。”

嘟嘟…

宇智波斑更加明了生活在这里意味着什么…千手桃华的眼泪，柱间的叹息以及镜他们面对每一天的笑脸。

斑下定决心一定要帮助他们找到改变现状的办法。

“柱间…日斩他们去哪了？怎么从早上开始就没看到人影。”

察觉到柱间又有打马虎眼的打算，斑当机立断用手拧住了他的脸颊，无视假嘻嘻的痛呼。

“为什么会这么敏锐啊…”

“哼哼！我可是特别敏感的类型。快说！是不是还有什么事在瞒我？”

“…最后一件了，日斩他们是去狩猎了，“今天”它们是上了岛的。哇！！"

宇智波斑这次是动真格加大了手劲，看着这家伙撅着嘴蹲在一边毫不同情他。

（好样的！！有“眼睛”不带？？难道柱间还不够信任我嘛…）

 

TBC


	5. 觉悟

即使“明天”斑就不会再错过狩猎，这个年轻人还是少有的生了闷气。

他拒绝和柱间说话也避免和卖萌讨巧的美丽游隼对视…即使有些矫情，也依旧选择了冷战。

他不接受直至今日千手柱间这个家伙还能自以为是地拿保护当借口来隐瞒他，依旧把他当做孩子保护在重重羽翼之下。

（笨蛋…傻瓜！就是因为你这么怂现在才会和那些家伙躲猫猫！）

以上是某人有些不讲理的想法……

晚餐过后斑少年顶着一桌“特异”惊奇的目光，独自上了楼，而被留在桌边的消沉人士则受到了热心群众的一系列慰问，当然某弟弟大人是喜闻乐见的。

 

这是斑独自一人在“木叶”度过的第一夜晚，伴随不断翻身的躁动，陷入了失眠状态。

他忍不住想…柱间从自己选择留下来的那天起就一直陪伴他度过每一个黑夜。

年轻宇智波一边唾弃自己满脑子都是只傻鸟，又不住的在脑海里细数柱间的优点…

“木叶”的每一个夜晚都是落着雨的，豆大的雨滴敲击在玻璃上杂乱无章…

（吵死了！）

哐哐——

听到自窗边传来的响动，斑警觉地翻身下床，慢慢地移向声响来源。

（真傻…）

窗沿上静立的是斑熟悉的笨鸟…

翠绿的游隼带着温柔又歉意的目光注视着屋内的年轻人。

斑也只是征愣了片刻便打开了窗…

并不是他已经不生笨鸟的气了…他只是觉得窗外的雨实在太大了。眼尖的年轻人无法忽视，才片刻光景被关在窗外的小动物就湿透了浑身。

 

斑觉得化作翠鸟的男人实在比人形难对付得多。就像此时…被放进屋子后，这只小动物也只是远远立在屋内的窗沿上…带着湿漉漉的眼睛。

“还不快点过来…难道要等我过去抓你？！”

宇智波斑和它对峙片刻还是忍不住先开了口…

轻柔地用毛巾搽拭着鸟羽，一人一鸟格外安静。

“我帮你把毛搽干…然后你就回自己的房间吧。喂？！这是做什么？”

眼前突然就掉起金豆豆的小鸟吓得斑不知所措，他还没来得及碰触它，这只傻鸟便置气般转过了身拿背面对着他。

用指尖轻戳毛茸茸的鸟头，斑哭笑不得。

“明明是我在生气吧…你这个笨蛋没搞清楚状况吗？现在还跑到我面前发脾气，嗯？你是不是白活这么大岁数了…”

……

“柱间？你真不打算理我？！那我也生气了！”

话音刚落，斑就察觉指尖被悄悄蹭了一下。

（哼哼！）

刚刚还在耍小脾气的笨鸟果断向人飞扑过来，硬是将斑胸口的睡衣都给蹭湿了。

“啾啾啾～”

等斑好不容易把又是埋胸又是蹭脖子的的家伙重新拎回手里，这个呆鸟已经是撒娇耍赖了好一阵。听到“啾啾”不停，斑只好将它放到了床边。

“又想干嘛…“

感觉掌心被蹭了好几下，斑领悟到这家伙是又有新花招了。果不其然眼前的翠鸟立直了身子用鸟喙从茸毛里不知扒拉出了什么…

一朵散发馨香的黄蔷薇就这样悄然盛开在了斑面前……

他迅速反应过来制止了傻鸟试图将花叼进嘴里的举动。（被刺扎伤了该怎么办…）

“我接受你的道歉！柱间…我只是希望你以后有什么事都不要瞒着我，我并不像你所想的那么需要保护，相反我觉得我能帮到你们。”

 

“斑…我很抱歉，为我的隐瞒。我只是…只是太想保护你了，以至于狩猎都希望找到合适的机会再告诉你，我忘记了你是个勇敢骄傲的孩子…”

斑虽然被眼前突然就变回人类模样的家伙吓了一跳，但是下意识反驳了他的话。

“我才不是孩子！”

抬起头和男人柔软的视线对上时，斑觉得自己的心跳快得有点不正常。

明明对柱间的人形很熟悉了…但看到此时撑着肘侧卧在他床边的长发男人还是觉得和以往有些不同，被雨水濡湿的长发正散乱在洁白的床单上…（我怎么以前就没发现柱间…嗯…身材这么好，长发也很美…虽然年纪挺大但是完全看不出来，个性温和，还善解人意…）

迷迷糊糊想了些乱七八糟的斑觉得面部温度开始上升了，柱间眼尖地发现了这点。

“斑，你怎么脸红了？难道是在对我脸红吗…咦～不要害羞，我说过我的怀抱永远为你敞开！”

宇智波斑会接受调戏吗？不存在的！

柱间最后还是在斑恼羞成怒的威胁下变回了翠鸟，可怜兮兮的被塞进了鸟窝。

斑又度过了好梦的一夜……

 

“扉间老师…您还是放弃棒打鸳鸯吧。”

看到才冷战一天就和好如初的两人，镜也忍不住开口劝自己最敬爱的老师了。

（老师什么都好…就是对待柱间大人太像老妈子了。）

千手扉间觉得自己还不能放弃治疗，虽然大哥谈恋爱是件好事，但是这个对象不太合适啊…他知不知道自己正在泡的漂亮宇智波今年才刚成年啊…再看看他自己，都几百岁了还老牛吃嫩草，不知羞！

虽然默默吐槽自家哥哥…但看到面前若无旁人天天歪腻在一起的两个人，扉间还是有种大哥长大了？的感觉，心里有点酸有点高兴。

——————

跟着柱间来到海岸线旁，斑才注意到这片岛屿实际上非常开阔，这个时间点海浪还是一派平静，完全看不出下午就会有海啸发生。

“柱间，日斩他们在海滩上画什么呢？”

看到远处聚集在一起的日斩、团藏，他实在是好奇狩猎会怎么展开。虽然他知道这只是重复的日子…但能亲眼面对“哈罗”还是第一次！

“斑…不要急，等会儿你就知道了。”

日斩和团藏做好了一些准备也回到了柱间这边。

……

海岸边的一切都如常，似乎没有什么异常，斑看到柱间又从怀里取出了那块怀表。

“要开始了…斑！用你的眼睛好好去看。看清楚我们的敌人是怎样的。”

碰 碰 碰，这是心随着紧绷的神经跳动…

宇智波斑终于见到了它们的真面目！

突兀地从海水中爬出…这只野兽清晰地展现在斑的“视野”里。

柱间紧紧握住了身边人的手，第一次面对这种怪物，斑已经表现得非常优秀了，何况只有他能看到它。

“柱间…我看到了，看得很清楚！它全身都是惨白的，而且非常高大至少有三米，没有眼睛…舌头很长，还有尖锐的指甲！它在我们对面偏左45度200米外的位置，正朝我们移动！”

“斑！你做得很好！接下来就交给我们吧。”

斑可以看到那只怪物正朝着他们飞速奔驰，虽然知道柱间他们有把握，但不可避免还是会担心。

他紧紧拽住了柱间的衣袖，等待狩猎。

“交给我吧…”日斩和团藏听到柱间的话顺从地放下了手中的武器。

150…120…80…50…30米！

刹那间拔地而起的尖锐枝条似乎穿透了无形之物，惨烈的败兽嘶吼响彻了这片海滩。随着嘶吼声逐渐微弱，发黑的血液顺着翠绿的枝叶流淌而下，最后成为了绽开一朵朵白菊的养料……

这是宇智波斑第一次看到带着惊人杀意的柱间，似乎此时他才是猎人。

 

围绕着“哈罗”的尸体转了好几圈，斑总算看了个够，他发现这具尸体倒下的位置被分毫不差地白色颜料围绕着。

“哈哈！斑你要知道我们可是在这个时间呆了70年这么久哦，这只畜牲会在哪里出现会被我们在哪里杀死都已经预演过无数次了。如今我们即使看不见它，也能提前把标记做好了。”

“不会有意外发生吗…”

日斩只是给了斑一个大大的微笑…

“我们不会再让意外发生了…”

——————

回去的路上，斑敏感的察觉到日斩和团藏的情绪都很低迷，他也贴心的将疑惑藏在了心底。

和柱间再一次来到川流边，斑才向他问出了疑惑。不过在那之前…

“柱间…我发现你真的很喜欢带我来这里，这条小河有什么特别之处吗？”

“也没有啦…只是我每次看到流淌的小河就觉得所有的焦虑和悲伤都顺流而下了，所以也想带斑到这里来。斑，你在意日斩的话吧。

我和你说过我们原本是和六个孩子生活在一起的，门炎在那次意外里丧生了。”

斑记起了柱间说过的话，也注意到还有一个孩子自己至今都没有见到过。

“我们在岛上设置时光圈时并没有发现有其中一只“哈罗”混了进来，一开始什么也没有发生，我们顺利重制了时间。但这只是它的蛰伏而已，在一个夜晚，趁着孩子们入睡的时刻，它发动的攻击，取风他就是在那时因为保护小春重伤昏迷的…直到现在我们都没有找到办法唤醒他。”

果然“木叶”是每个人都珍藏着苦涩记忆的地方啊…

“柱间，从“明天”起就教我使用【枪】吧…只是看着你们杀死它真的很不甘心啊，我要亲手狩猎它们！就像叔祖父从前做过的一样！”

 

TBC


	6. 绝

伴随着嘶吼声与重物倒地扬起的沙尘，宇智波斑漂亮的完成了狩猎。

当然，一开始柱间只允许他在指定点动手，他自己也是寸步不离地跟在斑身边。现在…年轻宇智波的表现明显比他承诺的更加优秀。

拥有“视野”意味着他和柱间不必像从前一样慎重，即使让“哈罗”偏离原来的位置也可以迅速确定接下来的动作。斑和柱间的默契在数日的锻炼里越来越无需言语。

注视身旁年轻人一系列的动作，即使作为“严师”，柱间也不得不赞叹斑的进步。

但是斑始终觉得自己还有很多不足，他希望能和柱间配合得更加无间…不论是对这只野兽，还是他还没有对柱间开口的其他目标。

“你啊…也不要太勉强自己了，狩猎这件事是着急不来的。就是火核刚开始学习的时候，也不会比你现在更好了…斑，你就像我预料的一样有天赋！”

听柱间这么说斑一时也摸不清自己心里是高兴还是不高兴，他自知现在还比不上身经百战的火核…但是他还有很多时间，总有一天宇智波斑会成为千手柱间的“眼睛”和搭档。

这么思索着，年轻人又少有的露出了期待的笑容，他回握柱间牵着他的手，两人一同离开了海岸。

——————

柱间重置“时光圈”后，“木叶”开始了它的夜晚。

从晚餐开始镜他们就有些神神秘秘，据说是要给斑一个惊喜。

等斑看到桃华从地下室搬来了巨型加长沙发，又被柱间邀请坐到左侧靠边点的位置后，这个年轻人才反应过来，这也许算得上是一次集体派对？

（这阵势是要看电影？）

实际情况也和预料中的差不多，只是“特异”们总能带来些惊喜…

“柱间，大家这是要一起看电影吗？”

发现“木叶”的成员基本上都在身侧坐下了，他猜测应该是集体活动没跑了。

（连柱间的冰山弟弟都在啊…）

“电影？嗯…也和看电影差不多吧，这次是特意为了欢迎斑才准备的活动，也算是让你认识一下取风吧…”

斑还没想明白自己要怎么通过看电影认识昏迷不醒的人，周边的灯光就昏暗下来了。

小春抱着一台古老的放映机坐在最中间，她转动旋钮，荧幕上就开始出现了内容。

斑对电影没有什么特别爱好，况且他觉得1948年之前的片子应该都是老古董了…

几分钟后他就侧过脸轻声询问起身边的男人。

“这看起来不像电影啊…怎么断断续续的，而且刚才晃过去的人影是你们吧！”

摸了摸斑毛茸茸的脑袋，柱间也乐于和年轻人说悄悄话。

“发现啦？这其实是取风的梦境，这孩子可以在梦境中看到一些过去和未来的片段，当然这些都夹杂在普通梦境内容里，而读取记忆是小春的拿手好戏。现在趁取风反对无效我们就偶尔公开处刑一下他哈哈。”

无视眼前得意的小表情“预言？！”

柱间对斑眨了眨眼睛，揭秘一般说道。

“斑会来到这里我们就是通过预言知道的哦！”

真是看着这张脸就想和他斗斗嘴啊…

“哼…这电影看了半天也没什么有趣的地方，里面的秘密我都知道了！”

半分钟后…

斑此时的感觉就是自己明明买的喜剧电影票结果播到一半突然专场到了恐怖剧场…

屏幕里突然出现了四处猎捕孩子的“哈罗”也就算了，竟然还有当众吃眼珠这种100禁内容…

“不无聊了吧！这些可都是珍贵的纪录片啊，要知道在现实中我们可看不到“哈罗”本来的样子，梦境却不一样，虽然有些荒诞但是可以反应事物最真实的一面。”

和柱间忙着咬耳朵一时顾不上集中在屏幕上的斑突然听到了日斩的兴奋地惊呼。（又怎么了？）

转过头，宇智波斑看到了…

“斑…我会永远爱你。”是柱间在屏幕上说话。

轰！！！年轻人的脸红了一大片，但他还是接着看了下去，具体场景是柱间站在木叶大门前和斑说了上面的话。

砰砰砰——

砰砰砰——

年轻人的心跳动得飞快，为了平复它斑甚至无暇应对周围人的调侃。

（柱间他在未来会对我告白吗！什么时候？！）

会这样想的宇智波斑当然是把千手柱间当作暗恋对象了，这个年轻人只是不知道柱间的想法。

他想…毕竟两个人之间岁数差了那么多，也不知道柱间介不介意和比自己小的对象谈恋爱。

斑晃了晃脑袋，告诉自己这都是未来…现在柱间还什么表示都没有呢…等会去试探一下也好！

就在这时，斑发现柱间的表情变得前所未有的严肃。他立马打散自己乱七八糟的想法，也把注意力集中到了屏幕上。此时又有新的未来片段出现了…但这次可不是什么让人高兴的内容。

昏暗潮湿的地下室摆放着巨大的圆桌，正中间放着鸟笼，里面装着一只萎靡不振的反嘴雀。

很快，斑熟悉的怪物就围绕在桌前，一只、两只、三只，四只…似乎等待着什么。最后是一只浑身漆黑的“哈罗”来到了鸟笼前，无视雀鸟的挣扎和哀鸣将它从笼子里抓了出来。

“那只反嘴雀…是千手和也，大哥，我们的麻烦要来了。”千手扉间首先出声

看到柱间紧皱的眉头，斑开口问道“柱间…这是有其他“守护者”被它们抓住了对吗？你为什么会焦虑成这样？”

“斑，取风只会预言和身边人关系巨大的梦，现在和也被它们带走生死不明，那他身边的孩子…这些该死的野兽！”柱间这样回答他

千手柱间和弟弟对视了一眼很快就判断出这个梦必然和“木叶”有巨大的关联。

据他所知千手和也并不能长时间维持时光圈，而是需要隔一段时间就进行重置…那么必定是在此之间被它们发现了踪迹…

“扉间…你说这会和我们有什么关联呢？”

千手扉间一时也没办法就一些片断就推断出针对“木叶”的危机，但他已经有了好的对策。

“大哥，无论如何我们都要马上采取措施，既然预言出现了，那么什么都不做就是坐以待毙。我建议将这个“时光圈”关闭，我们迁徙到其他地方。”

 

这个晚上柱间还是用翠鸟的形态陪在了斑身边，但和平时不同，这只小鸟安静的异常。

刚才在客厅里柱间虽然没有回复扉间…但看弟弟君满意的表情，柱间大概是答应转移“木叶”了。

看着团成一团一声不吭的柱间，斑是又莫名又心疼。他侧过身伸出手轻轻地抚摸翠色的羽翼，同时询问道“柱间，为什么这么消沉啊，是舍不得这个时光圈吗？”手下的小动物一动不动…

“嗯……那是在为族人和孩子伤心？你不能什么责任都往自己身上揽啊。”

（咦？也不是吗？）

“小笨鸟！你是想让我一直被你黑压压的情绪笼罩吗？我还想和你聊聊新“时光圈”建立在那里呢…”

 

宇智波斑被四肢修长的男人一把拢进了怀里，他想推开这个毛手毛脚的家伙却被抱得更紧…

“斑…你不打算离开我吗？”

趁着柱间把头埋进了自己胸前，斑毫无顾及得翘起了嘴角，他想他明白柱间失常的原因了。

斑很高兴，他随手顺了顺柱间的长发，想要再逗逗他。“如果我说，我要回自己的时间呢？柱间，告诉我你是怎么想的。”果然身旁手臂力度又加大了。

等了好一会，胸口出才传来含含糊糊的回答。

“我…我会亲自送你回去，我…我…”

觉得再撩下去问题就大了，斑果断停手！呼噜了两把黑长直，连忙解释。

“刚刚我是骗你的啦，我现在才不回自己的时间呢…要回去也要等知道你的新家安在哪再说。而且啊，我的狩猎技巧还没学完整呢…还有…算了！是我舍不得你行了吧！”

深深注视着彼此，斑却不觉得尴尬…

“喂！你是不是也应该向我表示点什么…比如说告告白之类的…先说清楚我不一定会答应……”

被柱间带着喜悦的杏眼注视着，斑觉得别扭的话都有些说不下去…

“斑，我想你是明白我的真心的…”

“不明白不明白，我要听你说！”

最后宇智波斑还是没能撬开柱间的嘴，据他所说取风的预言是深刻而影响巨大的，他说他要顺应时间在那个时刻向斑表达心意。

斑虽然有些懊恼，但还是顺了这个老古板的意，反正…他也知道柱间的心意了，说不说都只是个形式。

至少这是个相拥而眠的夜晚……

 

“好啦好啦，又不是再也见不到了！别抱了…小镜他们都往这里看了。”

斑决定和柱间他们一起迁徙到下一个“时光圈”，考虑到路途中要花些时间。斑自己的时间又是不断流动的，他决定先回去一趟，从岛上给泉奈和父亲寄上一封信，让家人知晓自己一切都好。

——————

再次回到自己的时间，斑反而感到有些不习惯。他回到了之前住过的旅店，顶着老板的怒视把这些天欠下的旅费都付清了。

仔细清理了房间内的物品，斑在桌前写好了给泉奈和父亲的信，大意就是他要离开这座岛屿前往下一个地点，等到平安抵达会再去信。

 

第二天寄完了信件，斑向“时光圈”的方向前进。

他莫名有些在意刚刚退房时从旅店老板那听到的话。老板告诉他这些天时常有人来询问斑有没有返回，斑觉得蹊跷…毕竟在这个岛上他可没有什么熟人，心里在意的他就多问了几句，结果得到的结果还真是“熟人”在找他。虽然他们家的家庭医生绝是个鼎鼎有名又对宇智波家非常热情的人…斑还是始终和他亲近不起来。

（绝先生为什么要问我的行踪…）

斑莫名感到了一些不安，经历一些事后，这个世界在他眼里又再次充满神秘和危险，现在他想快点回到柱间身边。

一路上斑都有些莫名不安，经过一系列的事件，他现在对自己莫名的预感十分重视。

（快点…再快点！前面就是入口了！）

柱间告诉过他进入“时光圈”的方法很简单，身为“特异”的一员、找到入口，得到“守护者”的许可。斑上次是误打误撞通过了这里，现在…他已经能自己找到前行的路。

黑暗人让他莫名不安，或者说这种感觉从他回到自己的时间起就没有停下来过。

闭上跟着感觉向前，斑不用多时就找到了正确的路，随着右脚传来的踏空感，斑终于舒了一口气。

（什么？！）

斑突然感觉手腕被牢牢握住，他在被人向后拽！恐惧渐渐袭上心头…

黑暗的环境突然被火把照亮，抓住斑不放的人清晰展现了面孔…

“绝先生？！”

眼前的人是斑的老熟人绝，这个中年男人还是带着一如既往的和善笑容，但此时此刻这张笑脸只能带给斑深深的惊疑和恐惧。

“斑，你好呀！这次又要去拜访朋友了吧…我的问候你帮我转达过了吗？”

斑沉默片刻，用有些沙哑的音调回答了他。

“绝先生你在说什么？什么问候？！你是一直跟在我身后吗？为什么要这样做！”

“哈哈哈…单纯的小子，你一直绝啊绝的叫我，却从来没有发现有什么不对，你们宇智波的单纯还真是和“眼睛”一样美味啊…”

即使惊疑不定，斑也已经明白了一点…眼前这个在自家出没了数年的医生和袭击火核的怪物是同类。

“你是“哈罗”！”

对面的微笑变得异常狰狞，斑觉得手腕上的力度大到让人无法忍受，他咬紧了牙关。

“可怜的宇智波…愚蠢的宇智波斑，感谢你为我探路了，这些年…这些年的等待没有白费，我终于找到千手柱间他们了！”

斑觉得此时他畏惧的并不是怪物和死亡，他担心自己会把灾难带给柱间他们。

“是你…是你吗！夺走我弟弟和火核眼睛的家伙！”

对面的怪物面上带着恶意的怜悯，他咧开嘴大笑，能将痛苦带给他人就让他无比快乐！

“斑…你怎么能这样想我呢，当然不是我！我啊…只是把饥饿的可怜的同伴带到了那里，他们太饿了即使吃下两双眼珠还是饿…不要怪我们啊…这一切都是拜六道和千手所赐！”

看到斑浑身颤抖，这个人皮怪物似乎又想到了什么“美妙的”事，他的声音回荡在昏暗的空间…

“斑…你的黑绝叔叔只吃了你家一双眼睛，那个美妙的绝望的女人，你的母亲。”

（宇智波斑…冷静下来，你要冷静！不能被这个畜生激怒，他就是希望我失去理智。现在当务之急是把它引回70年后…）

斑试图移动脚步，他想把黑绝带离这个位置。

“小子，你挣扎的样子真让我愉快！但我现在没时间在这陪你浪费，要是让千手柱间他们跑了我的功夫就白费了。你该庆幸自己还有价值…不然我现在就想吃了你的眼睛。”

斑发现自己已经将阴霾引到了另一个时间，眼前的怪物左手拽着斑，右手指甲骤然尖锐，当着年轻宇智波的面在眼前的岩壁上狠狠划过…

随着黑绝的动作，面前空无一物的岩壁变得扭曲模糊。

时空的间隔被打破了…

 

TBC


	7. 鸟笼

“柱间大人您怎么一直坐在这里？”

看到千手柱间从早上开始就坐在窗台上，宇智波镜作为代表过来慰问关心他。

柱间也没意识到自己已经发呆了一个上午，这个男人才和斑分开一天时间就开始想念他了。

不知为何柱间也有些焦虑…他觉得这应该是预言带来的不安。他告诉自己，斑只是回自己的时间处理一些事情，他很快就会回来。

“小镜…这个时间斑那边应该已经是傍晚了，他怎么还没有回来？会不会出了什么事？”

看到千手柱间少有的疑神疑鬼，镜觉得爱情被称之为魔法真的很有道理。但这个少年还是体贴地回答“请不要担心，斑可能是路上耽搁了，不会有什么危险的。”

“希望如此…”

咚咚咚——

咚咚咚——

楼下的大门传来叩门声，柱间立刻就向窗外望去，他看到宇智波斑一个人站在“木叶”的大门前，没有回答屋内询问的话语。

似乎有所感应，斑也在这一刻抬头和柱间对视，有时候只需要一个眼神…

 

这次柱间没有化作热情的翠鸟，他只是凝着眉离开了窗边，这样不同寻常的反应让身旁的镜也有些不安，他紧跟在柱间身旁。

“镜，你不要跟着我，现在就去通知待在自己房间的人有“哈罗”来了，让孩子们带好【枪】去找扉间！”

镜听到柱间的话很快就从慌乱中镇静下来，他还有更重要的事要去做。

 

斑焦急如焚，他明白现在不是自责失误的时候，既然他已经把怪物引到了“时光圈”里，现在该考虑的只有如何让柱间他们安全离开。

一接近“木叶”该死的黑绝就变回了“哈罗”的本相，除了自己以外没人能够看到。这就是斑没有和它鱼死网破的原因…并非是吝惜自己的生命，年轻的宇智波觉得他即使是死也不能毫无价值，至少要回来警示柱间，敌人已经来了。

被黑绝胁迫到“木叶”门前，斑冷眼看它敲响大门，他知道只要自己一直不回答屋内的询问日斩他们就会有所警觉。

和柱间的对视在斑的意料之外却算作意外惊喜…他明白以柱间对自己的了解，一个眼神就能让他察觉事态如何。

 

发现至今还未有人来开门，黑色的野兽也清楚想通过突袭一举解决小虾米的计划落空了，他看了一眼身旁冷笑的宇智波，也不着急，大大方方地变回了人类模样，讥讽身边的人。

“斑…看来你在千手柱间他们心里也不算什么嘛，真可怜啊。”

宇智波斑看都不想看那张令人作呕的人皮，他祈祷柱间他们千万不要管他。

“哼…不过是萍水相逢的陌生人，告诉你抓住我也没用！我根本就不是他们的同？！”

斑的话语被喉间传来的窒息感制止…他被勒住了脖子，而黑绝又露出了让他毛骨悚然的亲切微笑。

“斑啊…你怎么会没有价值呢！即使千手柱间不管你的死活也没关系…把你的“眼睛”奉献给黑绝叔叔也好，我会好好珍惜它的。”

宇智波斑只是对他投以冷冰鄙夷的眼光，逐渐稀缺的氧气让斑没有力气多做挣扎。

 

“真是熟面孔啊…”大门打开了，斑有些惊怒地发现开门的人是柱间！

那个长发男人轻轻扫过眼前两“人”，面无表情。

黑绝放开了手任凭年轻人滑落到地上…

这个怪物无法形容此刻心中的激动。

“千手柱间！真是好久不见了啊…你还是这么一副老样子。真是不公平啊…这个世界，如此祝福你们千手又如此苛待我们！”

柱间脸上的表情是斑从未见过的冰冷，听到敌人的话甚至连眉毛都没抬一下。

“我自然和你这种旧时代的劣质品不同，废话少说。黑绝…你竟然敢再次出现在我面前，才70年就忘记受过的教训了吗。”

柱间的话成功让对面的中年男人狠狠扭曲了面孔，他怎么会忘！！眼前这个该死的千手是六道偏心的产物，自己曾像垃圾一般被他的木遁撕成碎片！但现在一切都不同了，他活了下来…千手柱间却不像从前那样毫无破绽。

“真让人伤心啊…我们怎么也算是老相识了，柱间啊柱间，你真是个冷酷无情的家伙。我们杀了你那么多族人都没把你从时光圈里引出来，这次还真让我惊喜呢。怎么…这个年轻宇智波有什么特别吗？”说着就重新握住斑的脖子把人从地上提了起来。

宇智波斑听到现在已经明白找柱间复仇是这个野兽多年以来的愿望，斑不希望柱间因为自己畏手畏脚，他比任何人都了解这个男人内心的柔软…

 

木遁刹那间就从绝和斑所立之处破土而出，黑绝变了脸色，迅速反应带着斑避开攻击。

他注视着尖端带着寒意的枝条，心里也开始疑惑起来…千手柱间的态度不像是会顾及自己手上的人质，他万一真的不在意这个宇智波小崽子的死活就有些麻烦了。

柱间也时机恰好地开口说话。

“没有人能威胁我…黑绝，你是越活越回去了吗。不管是我的族人、兄弟、还是受我庇佑的孩子，只要会威胁我们“木叶”的存在就是我的敌人。你最好想清楚要不要和我为敌…这次我可不会让你捡回一条命来。”

听到柱间毫无感情波动的话语，斑明知道这是正确的选择…依然觉得整个胸腔都弥漫着苦涩。

（这样就好…别管我…）

斑抿了抿嘴，对身旁的怪物开口。

“听清楚了吧…我早知道千手柱间是这种人，这个“守护者”早就本末倒置了，你拿我威胁他毫无意义，不如猜猜我们的死状会有多有趣？”

听到这里黑绝心里越发不确定，他一如既往地惧怕千手柱间，这次来也根本没打算和他硬碰硬…他以为那个男人反复为了个宇智波开启“时光圈”入口代表着独一无二的重视。但万一不是呢？！他不想再被撕成碎片了！看来要想其他办法了……

这样思索着，手上的力道就不自觉失去控制，尖锐的指甲浅浅嵌入了人类的血肉，他感觉得到年轻人痛苦地颤抖…美妙…夺走生命真是美妙！

 

噢？！还有更美妙的！肚子里藏了七窍的黑绝可没有错过对面千手面上一闪而过的痛苦。差点就被拙劣的演技给骗过去了啊…

明白一切都还在自己的掌握中，黑绝对着男人露出了猖狂的笑容。

“原来如此啊……既然我黑绝走不出“时光圈”，那就让我带点什么纪念离开吧。比如…斑这孩子美丽的眼睛！”

斑看到利爪向自己的眼睛袭来，他因为生理反射闭上了眼，心里却是平静安宁的。只不过是死而已…他想他死了柱间就再无顾忌，对付区区一只“哈罗”绝对不会有问题。

还剩0.1秒的终结停止了…

因为对面的男人无法再掩饰下去，斑在黑绝快意的大笑里睁开了眼，他向柱间望去，望进那双温柔而熟悉的眼睛。

（为什么这么傻…）

 

“够了！放开他！”

“哈！早这么配合不更好吗？我可怜的斑啊…可是受了不少苦…”

柱间带着忧虑的眼睛紧紧注视着斑受伤的脖子，他知道暴露真实想法非常愚蠢…他还肩负保护其他孩子的责任。但是…那是宇智波斑，他对于柱间而言是独一的，如果连斑都无法保护，那么自己就愧对千手的名字和许下的誓言！

“放开他吧…说吧你到底要干什么。”

黑绝带着得逞的笑容，扫视了身周的树林和建

筑。

“好啊…但我更喜欢和平的谈话，柱间你也对我友善一点嘛。比如说…让你的人回到屋子里休息一下怎么样？”

柱间没有过多犹豫，比了一个手势，一个拿着【枪】的身影从一旁大树上一跃而下，是日斩。

少年人向斑投来关切的目光就在柱间的示意下站到了他身后的位置。

黑绝必须比任何人都谨慎，这样他才能比谁都活得久，终于！自己的计划要开始了…

“斑！黑绝叔叔太高兴了！你也高兴一点怎么样？毕竟你可以活下去了啊…”

斑无视怪物的疯言疯语，从只言片语他就能推断出黑绝所图一定是柱间他们不能接受的…就为了救自己这个给他们带来灾难的人，不值得！

 

对柱间而言只要能保护好斑什么都值得，注意到斑的怒视，他对他露出一个宽慰的笑容。

“说吧…你也不要再挑战我的耐心了。”

黑绝见好就收，他只是从袖口取出一个勾玉状项链，默念了一些晦涩的字句。

一个精雕细琢但散发着浓烈血腥气味的鸟笼出现在他脚边。

斑在这一刻感受到了能将骨髓都冻结的杀意，柱间望向黑绝的表情极端愤怒，那双乌黑的眼珠接近于浅金…

“愉快…能看到你露出这样的表情实在是让我太愉快了！但你又能如何呢…伟大的千手族长？说到底你不过是个无能之辈，知道这面装过多少千手吗？真是群可怜无助的小鸟…就因为他们族长只知道自己躲起来！”

柱间还没有完全失去理智，事到如今他已经知道黑绝的一部分企图了…

“所以呢？”

斑看到黑绝的视线胶着到柱间身上，心里涌现出巨大的不安…

（这只在预言里出现过的鸟笼…鸟笼？！）

斑立刻挣扎起来，他知道这个畜生在打什么主意了，宇智波的年轻人对此绝不接受！

但人类的力道和“哈罗”相比太悬殊了…

斑只好寄希望于柱间，他马上开口。

“柱间！绝对不能答应他！”

“没错！柱间大人绝不可以！”这是“木叶”的孩子们，他们此时都从屋内到了室外。

柱间只是向孩子们露出了一如既往的可靠笑容，他将视线移动到自家快要火山喷发的弟弟身上。

“大哥！”

“扉间…我的好弟弟，从现在开始我就将“木叶”…不，是孩子们交到你手上了，帮大哥保护好他们，保护好斑。”

“大哥…我知道…”这个白发男子深深的注视着兄长的背影，他从来都改变不了这个人的决定，能做的只有完成好兄长的嘱托。

 

“好了，感人的告别也该结束了！来吧…我一直追寻的小鸟，从一开始这就是为你打造的鸟笼！”

即使千手柱间的眼神让他战栗不已，那又如何？这个男人还不是一样得向自己屈服。

柱间不屑于给黑绝一个眼神，他注视着宇智波斑的眼睛，想要再多看看他…

这时长发男人不知想到了什么，对斑露出了歉意而柔软的表情，最终还是下定了决心开口。

“斑…我会永远爱你。”

这句话…这句话！斑的眼眶一下子就红了，他知道这就是出现在预言中的场景。自己现在…自己现在根本就没有资格接受柱间的爱，是自己的无能害了他！

黑绝没有给他们更多时间，他踢了踢脚边的鸟笼，示意柱间该完成交易了。

 

男人化作了美丽的翠色游隼，围绕盘旋在他眷恋的“木叶”，黑绝注意到千手带着杀意的森寒视线，他知道男人的意思了。

放开了握在年轻宇智波喉间的手，他狠狠推了一把年轻人，示意他往“木叶”那边走。

斑…觉得自己就像失去提线的木偶，他头痛欲裂只能凭借着本能做该做的事，迈开步伐。

年轻人迈开了步伐，翠鸟也渐渐低飞…

背后是黑绝残忍快意的笑声，面前是被自己连累的同伴，泪水渐渐积蓄到斑的眼眶里。

有个瞬间，他还能感觉到翠鸟的羽翼轻轻拂过他的脸庞…他和自己的小鸟擦肩而过。

随着背后传来鸟笼关上的声响…斑也听到了心碎裂的声音。

 

镜跑上前抱住斑，将这个孩子带回了同伴身边。他呼唤着斑的名字，不希望看到他如此颓丧的形容。

斑很快回过神，他转过身死死盯着鸟笼里的翠鸟。黑绝注意到他的视线，几乎炫耀般的提起鸟笼，甚至在空中狠狠摇晃了好几下。

而翠鸟一旦在颠簸中接触到笼沿就会被莫名的电流烧灼，发出哀鸣。

“混蛋！！”

“再见…不，再也不见了斑。”

 

眼睁睁地看到柱间被带走，日斩他们根本无法接受这个事实。这些年轻人觉得自己应该立刻出发追踪黑绝救回柱间。

但这个行动还未能实行，热血的少年人就被千手扉间制止了。

“为什么！难道我们就不管柱间大人了吗？！”敬爱扉间的学生们还是第一次用这样的语气质问老师。

“冷静…我们是应该马上行动但不是去救兄长！”

“战斗要开始了…”

话音刚落木叶三楼的窗户就无故碎裂开，扉间知道自己猜的没错…

“我说该战斗了，听不明白吗？！那群畜生没理由达到目的后还放过我们吧。”

 

TBC


End file.
